Talk:Sealed Binding Formation
Teammate Soo... why doesn't the teammate get blown up when attacking the captured target? :you'll have to be more specific if you want a response to that friend. --Cerez365 (talk) 02:44, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I think he/she means "why doesn't it explode when the users' teammate goes in to attack the target whose movements will set off the bomb". Maybe it's done to detonate only when the opponent tries something, or maybe the user can override it through will, there are many possible explanations. Omnibender - Talk - 02:48, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Name Does anyone have any idea what the name of this is actually supposed to be? The last part is exactly as Barrier Method Formation, which this obviously was not translated as, and the first kanji doesn't match the pronunciation. Everything about the name/translation we have sounds fishy, unless this is supposed to be one of those jutsu where those don't match on purpose. Omnibender - Talk - 13:03, March 26, 2014 (UTC) :So, what's the exact translation of this jutsu that would be then? Or it's another variation of the Barrier Method Formation? —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 13:15, March 26, 2014 (UTC) ::方爆法陣 Hōbaku Hōjin means Square Explosion Method Formation Seelentau 愛議 13:29, March 26, 2014 (UTC) :::Before someone moves the page, I think the episode should be checked, just to be sure. Confusing the sounds "hō" and "fū" seems really weird to me. Omnibender - Talk - 14:33, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Are we sure this is an exploding technique? Since the seals show "封" for "seal", not "爆" for "explode". Yatanogarasu (Talk) 04:48, November 5, 2015 (UTC) :I heard Fūbaku Hōjin, and the tags support that. So my guess is 封縛法陣, meaning Sealed Binding Formation. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 04:55, November 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Bump. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 08:48, December 18, 2015 (UTC) :::I agree with Yatanogarasu, the first kanji should be 封 and not 方.--JouXIII (talk) 10:37, December 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::Bump, there's still no explosion involved, this is more of a capture technique. 封縛法陣, meaning Sealed Binding Formation. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 22:39, January 11, 2016 (UTC) :::::Bump? Yatanogarasu (Talk) 20:11, January 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I don't recall the episode. I think the jutsu didn't get triggered, so even if it's supposed to explode, it wouldn't have. I'd have to watch again to see if the mention explosions in the jutsu's description. Omnibender - Talk - 20:42, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Episode 147. If you focus on the sealing tags, you see not "baku" (explode), but "fū" (seal). Yatanogarasu (Talk) 19:12, January 18, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Yata is right. --JouXIII (talk) 19:26, January 18, 2016 (UTC) That still doesn't clarify if the "baku" in this jutsu is explosion/爆 or binding/縛. Omnibender - Talk - 21:22, January 18, 2016 (UTC) :Mizuki calls it a . Yatanogarasu (Talk) 10:08, January 19, 2016 (UTC) ::There was no explosion, the fuda reads 封, Mizuki called it a capture technique. So this seems more logical. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 06:57, January 24, 2016 (UTC) :::Bump. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 04:35, May 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::Hello? Yatanogarasu (Talk) 08:06, May 23, 2016 (UTC) :::::Anyone? Yatanogarasu (Talk) 00:07, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I think Sealed Binding Formation is the way to go. Omnibender - Talk - 02:30, May 29, 2016 (UTC) :"Sealed Binding Formation" looks good to me. Munchvtec (talk) 06:54, May 29, 2016 (UTC) ::I have no issue with it being renamed to "Sealed Binding Formation" given the data collected to support the name. --Rai 水 (talk) 07:00, May 29, 2016 (UTC) :::Well, it's not the greatest source, but card game lists it as 封縛法陣 as well. Omnibender - Talk - 18:18, May 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::Wow, I actually got it right. So can someone please move the page? I don't have the authority myself. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 08:46, June 3, 2016 (UTC)